


so it's a date?

by greencactuses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), I hope this is ok ugh, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, One Shot, Pining Keith (Voltron), Short & Sweet, Swearing, klance, klance fluff, short but fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greencactuses/pseuds/greencactuses
Summary: keith can't help but over-calculate everything, but can't lance just ask him out without there being some ulterior motive?//or the one where lance asks keith out n keith thinks its too good to be true





	so it's a date?

**Author's Note:**

> ah wtf I literally just wrote this it's late at night and I haven't edited it I hope its fine lmao  
> I'm really struggling with a klance fic I've started but this came so quick and easy and hhhh I love the klance!!!!  
> anyways enjoy or whatever lmao

* * *

 

     “Hey, we’ve never met, but could we grab a coffee or something?”

 

 

     Keith wasn’t sure what to make of the sudden request, but against everything his reputation stood for, he wanted to accept. He wanted to accept _really_ badly. Sadly, there were a few issues standing in his way of throwing himself at this boy.

 

 

     Firstly, they hadn’t spoken before. What’s the big deal? Keith had seen him around, he was pretty sure they had physics together or something, but they were hardly acquaintances. Yeah, Keith knew his name, but he was sure Lance didn’t know his. I mean, they had never made eye contact, _except_ for the one time Keith had accidentally zoned out whilst staring at Lance (and his _gorgeous_ tanned skin and his _sparkly blue eyes_ and he just wanted to know what went on behind them and why god had made _such a beautiful human_ ), and Lance turned around only capture Keith’s gaze with his ocean eyes. Of course, Keith turned away quickly because he felt his obsidian coloured stare wasn’t worthy of matching that of such a beautiful pair of eyes, like, _holy shit_. Aside from that encounter, Keith and Lance were strangers. Which brought Keith to his second issue. 

 

 

     Could this be a joke? Like, a sick prank of some sort? Keith wasn’t exactly known as a friendly person around school, his closest friend Pidge reminded him of that all the time. Lance was a bit more of a popular kid, he had all the friends anyone could want. He didn’t really seem to have any enemies, either. That being said, it’s not like Lance went out of his way to become friends with anyone like Keith, but his bubbly personality had no trouble in dealing with anyone that became relevant to him or his friends. So what if the popular clique had just set Lance up to embarrass Keith by accepting the invite to grab coffee, and then standing him up? Keith tried to convince himself that Lance was too nice, that popular kids only made fun of their classmates in the movies? Keith didn’t want to believe it, but he couldn’t help but let the thought linger in his head.

 

 

     The third issue was that Lance had been with quite a number of girls since high school began. Well, it wasn’t an issue in general, but it was one for Keith. _Hell yeah_ , Lance was attractive. That’s why Lance being straight was an issue. Keith hated assuming shit, but Lance with a guy was unheard of. The way he acted around girls was completely different than the way he acted around guys, so one could only assume he was straight. There was that time, though, Keith happened to spot the bisexual flag pinned onto Lance’s backpack during pride week, and if the pink tint on Lance’s cheeks was any clue to his sexuality, maybe Keith had a shot. Maybe he didn't. Keith didn't exactly want to find out.

 

 

     After adding up the obstacles preventing Keith from accepting Lance’s offer, Keith could only conclude that this was probably a possibly platonic invite to hang out with a possibly bisexual individual, but Keith knew after one coffee ‘ _date_ ’, he’d want more. He was _positive_ that Lance had never looked at him the way Keith looked at Lance when he wasn’t looking, that he never had a chance with Lance because he wasn’t good enough. If it was a prank, Lance would just leave after Keith declined, right? Plus, Keith didn’t like caffeine that much anyway.

 

 

     “Sorry, I’m not a coffee person,” Keith averted his gaze to the ground, missing the hot pink tinge on Lance’s cheeks in an attempt to hide his own blush.

 

 

     “Shit, uh, let me rephrase.” Keith looked up curiously, eyes squinting as they made contact with Lance’s.

 

 

     “Hi, you seem really cool, let’s get bubble tea?”

 

 

     Keith smiled, something he didn’t find himself doing too often anymore.

 

 

     “Yeah, I’d like that.”

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> and they lived happily ever after and got married.  
> tadaa! lmk what you think please, I'm really working to improve my writing so if theres something you like or dislike it really helps me to know what I'm doing well/could be doing better! okok have a great day/night <3


End file.
